


In My Dreams

by kl1226



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl1226/pseuds/kl1226
Summary: In a world, without the sun it's hard for humans to really find a reason to exist for Clarke the beautiful green-eyed stranger that she sees in her dreams is the only thing keeping her going. As her daily life consist of the same three things eat, sleep, work, her dreams welcome her into a whole new world





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! its been a while but I've been working a lot and college has kept me very busy. If you're new to my stories welcome!! I just wanted to share this Short Claexa story with you guys just because I have a really great surprise for you guys coming up so enjoy and read the endnotes to find ou what the surprise is!

I became one with the world around me. I took pleasure in the way the faint morning breeze felt as it caressed my skin and how the ground felt underneath me. Someone squeezed my hand left hand and I open my eyes welcoming the sight of the warm sun and clear blue skies. I turned to my left and found the stranger that only visited me in my dreams, I caught the gaze of her deep, green eyes and for just a moment there was no time and no wind, the world could've stopped for all I cared. She smiled at me then and I felt my face flush warm and the hairs on the back of my neck stand. That smile left me completely speechless.  
The girl reached over pushing a loose, golden strand of hair that had escaped my ponytail behind my ear and cupped my cheek. My skin tingled where she touched me and my heartbeat erratically in my chest so hard that I thought it might fly out. I took in her features as she was the only part of this dream that I didn't want to forget. With her soft brown hair that shined as the light from the moon’s reflection off of it, how her green eyes glowed like jades in the light of the morning sun, she was beautiful. She caressed my cheek and leaned forward bringing our foreheads together and she closed her eyes, my heart clenched painfully this was the beginning of the end for my dream. I wanted to cry, I was tired of forgetting her and only being able to remember the feeling of being with her. It was a curse disguised as a blessing.

She squeezed my hand harder and I opened my eyes which I didn't realize I had closed. She gazed into my soul and smiled and just like always she whispered to me, “It’s time to wake up and I’ll be right here when you do.” That promise always broke my heart because when I opened my eyes every morning she wasn't there and I was left with this lonely feeling of detachment; the only proof that I ever had the dream, to begin with. Waking up can be harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality, but I did it anyway.

I knew it was early morning because I couldn't hear the hum of the lights outside yet and because my heart was pounding right out of my chest. That's how I woke up every day now and every day it became more difficult almost as if my dreams were trying to keep trapped. Not that I would mind if they did. Before the day started for the masses, I was already in my kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go. Outside it is as black as it was expected from a planet that didn't have a sun, the only way to tell the time on this planet is with the use of a clock, otherwise, time would be lost. The artificial dawn came as I walked to the factory, lighting my way first in monochrome and then with dark subtle hues of color that are never getting brighter. At times like this, I miss the many subtle greens, blues, and reds I got to see in my dreams. There was nothing like it here on this planet even if there was it would be too dark to see, under the artificial glow of the street-lamps every color shallow and dull.

By the time I got off work everyone and everything seemed to have disappeared not that people were outside, either way, never having sunlight made it unpleasant to be outside. The streets were always silent. The lights began to dim on the horizon by the time I got to my apartment. My head began to pound the second I closed the door behind me. I squeezed my eyes closed and felt the heady pull of my dreams, beckoning. I shook it off. I turned begrudgingly to the light switch and flicked it, immediately the room was bathed in that unnatural electric glow. I should do something about that, get some fancy soft warm light bulb that resembles natural light. But the cool blue strip light was free with the apartment, along with the rising damp and the fucked-up dishwasher.  
I dropped my bag next to the door, kicked off my shoes and then went straight to the bathroom to wash my face. I was startled by my reflection when I turned the light on, my blue eyes seem unnatural and my blonde hair was more golden than usual. Everything just seems brighter. I stare for a second longer, then turn on the faucet and splash water on my face, I looked at my reflection again as little droplets of water raced down my face. My eyesight blurred and everything became fuzzy; then I saw nothing at all. My heart pounded loudly, echoing in my ears, alongside fading pleas for help. Feeling in my body drained away until finally, all was black.  
“Wake up” I heard a familiar female voice beg, “Please Clarke, I need you, please”

I felt someone squeezed my hand and my heart almost stopped over how familiar it felt. I felt a drop of water hit my hand and my eyes opened, my eyelashes faintly batting against my lids when I blinked, my eyes struggled to adjust to the bright room.  
“Clarke?” The was that female voice again, I followed it and turned to my left not bothering to wonder why I was in a hospital room. There she was staring with washed-out green eyes and tears in her eyes.  
I felt tears race down my cheeks, “You're real?” I asked, she nodded and launched for me kissing me and for the first time, everything felt real.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I wrote this back when I was a freshman in college for an assignment with the hopes of eventually making it into a short film someday. I am very happy to announce that I will be making this into a film and should be released by the beginning of December. Also for the ones that are familiar with some of my other stories I will be attempting to upload more I know I say that all the time but I will be uploading a new chapter in the next couple of weeks. If you liked this shoer story please stay tuned for more of my work and the film!


End file.
